


Communication

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Histoire courte à propos d'une phrase que dit Sora qui m'a frapper et qui soulève de menus problèmes pas si menus que ça en faite...





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

À la Forteresse Oubliée, Sora Donald et Dingo disaient au revoir à l'équipe du Comité de Restauration :

-Et surtout, si vous avez des infos sur Riku, le Roi, les Sans-Cœurs ou l'Organisation, n'hésitez pas à nous les communiquer.*

Gros blanc. Léon regarda Yuffie, qui regardait Aerith qui les observait, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

-Je veux bien, commença Aerith, mais...

-Tu veux qu'on te les donne comment ? Finit Yuffie.

Sora se gratta la tête.

-Comment ça ?

-Tes nouvelles, dit Léon. On t'envoie des signaux de fumé ?

Sora se gratta la joue d'un air distrait.

-Beh, je sais pas...

-Vous n'avez pas un truc qui permet de communiquer à travers les mondes ? Demanda Dingo

Cid soupira.

-Si c'était le cas, j'aurais fait fortune et je me serais retiré au soleil depuis longtemps...

-Y'a bien le téléphone, tenta Aerith. Peut-être que tu pourrais le bidouiller assez...

Le plus vieux renifla.

-Attends, c'est une chose de communiquer d'un endroit à un autre sur le même monde, mais des appels inter-mondiaux... Et puis ne serait-ce que voyager entre les mondes, c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça...

-Mouais, marmonna Sora, déçut.

Après un autre blanc, Léon finit par déclarer :

-Si un jour tu vois notre monde crouler sous les ténèbres, c'est qu'on aura besoin de toi. Alors tu n'auras qu'à venir et si on a des infos sur le Roi ou Riku, on te les donnera.

-Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, Riku, moi, dit Yuffie.

Sora se gratta la joue.

-Bah, il est grand, il a des cheveux argentés et des yeux turquoise...

Yuffie se pencha vers Aerith :

-C'est pas Sephiroth ça ?

La rousse haussa les épaules.

-Jamais vu, dit Léon. Bon bah, si on a des infos sur le Roi, on te les donnera...

-Ouais, mais moi, c'est surtout Riku qui m'intéresse... Dit Sora. Le Roi on l'a croisé l'autre jour...

Le Comité de Restauration se regardait, légèrement mal à l'aise pour leur ami.

-Eh beh si on a des infos sur les Sans-Coeurs, on te les filera, dit joyeusement Yuffie pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

-En même temps, les Sans-Coeurs, à part prendre le cœur des gens et détruire les mondes, ils ne font pas grand-chose, alors pour de nouvelles infos..., commenta Cid.

Aerith lui donna un coup de coude.

-Quoi ?

-Si jamais, on recroise un membre de l'Organisation, on te le fait savoir, dit Aerith.

-En même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont après ta Keyblade, dit Dingo.

-Et après toi, continua Donald.

-Donc si tu changes de monde, on ne les reverra plus mais toi oui, acheva Cid.

Sora soupira tristement.

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Bonne chance.

Traînant des pieds, il se dirigea vers le vaisseau Gummi tandis que Donald et Dingo essayaient de le réconforter.


End file.
